kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Genm
Huh? "Genmu is known second Rider who can bicycling in his fights."…the heck? Can someone please put some English into this sentence, whatever it means? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 18:36, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :I saw that earlier and wanted to, but even i don't know what the heck that's supposed to say. ::I think the user is talking about Beast, but Double also bicycled in battle once (even it is a dream). RepublicVictoria (talk) 00:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::In that case, the note is wrong and 3rd+ is not notable. Will remove. About Parad Official trailer show what Parad playing game similar to Proto Mighty Action X. I think he is Kamen Rider Genm. Scans or Spoiler? Is it confirmed that Genm's form was changed from the previous scans or is it possible that the old form might allude to LV4(or whatever they'll call the form accessed by the Drago Knight Hunter Gashat)?Lokker G (talk) 19:24, September 28, 2016 (UTC) LV1 announcement Can someone point to a source for Genm's LV1 announcement? Because my understanding, looking at this scan, is that the LV1 announcement written here is not only inaccurate ("Let's Game! Bad Game! Dead Game!") but comes from the Bugvisor, I'm guessing when it's used with/as the Bugle Driver. Point being, Genm's LV1 announcement is probably the same as all the others. I'd just change it, but I worry someone will change it back if I don't point this out, and I want to provide the opportunity for someone to prove me wrong. Diamondmatter (talk) 17:08, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Just to note that we cannot change it at the moment to the same as the others for that very same reason. We can't just assume it's one announcement for everyone when it may very well be different. The best thing for us to do is leave it as-is until it's revealed/properly sourced. If that scan ultimately does reveal it to be the same, then and only then can it be changed. What we need to do now is to verify the scan and find the correct translation thereof. Then we can go from there. ::The scan is translated here by Tokuconnect, who hasn't been inaccurate so far to my knowledge. Unfortunately that one detail is a bit ambiguous (EDIT: never mind, I didn't pay attention to the part saying the Bugvisor is a transformation device for Bugster generals, so not only is this not for the Gashat but it might not even be for Genm if he's able to bypass it using the Zombie gashat), but there is absolutely no implication that the line comes from the Gashat and not the Bugvisor. The scan shows the announcement coming from the Bugvisor as well. Whether we ignore the scan for now or follow Tokuconnect's translation, the safest assumption is that it matches the other Gashats, and in fact the page used to say that before someone changed it apparently misunderstanding this same scan. Diamondmatter (talk) 07:52, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Merge? According to Game Rider News, Dan Kuroto's confirmed to be Genm. Merge when? Darth Paul (talk) 02:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Who knows? It's possible that it will never happen. Also, read this. --RedLegend1 (talk) 02:03, October 27, 2016 (UTC) About Genm's transformation call I know that Dan's version of Genm uses the normal transformation call. But if Parad is either the second or next Genm, I really hope the Gashat calls this transformation line: Let's Game! Bad Game! Cheat/Dead Game! What's your name? We are the Bugster! I feel it sound very fitting for him anyway, especially since the way it's said is a bit similar to the "I'm a Kamen Rider" line from the normal transformation call. His level 3 form has heavy use of the word "bad" being announced from the Gashat anyway, so I think that makes this somewhat possible. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 23:21, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Genm new forms in game On the right bottom part of the picture, Genm is using Beat Action Gamer and Robot Action Gamer.Destiny Shin (talk) 11:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Outdated info In this locked article, there is a section that says "His identity, his intentions, as well as his relations with the Bugsters are currently unknown." It's outdated, so I think it should be changed to "Although his identity is confirmed to be Kuroto Dan, it is unknown if anyone different is going to use the Dangerous Zombie Gashat or not." Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 16:25, December 1, 2016 (UTC)